gtafandomcom-20200222-history
For the Man Who Has Everything
For the Man Who has Everything is the final mission given by Yusuf to Luis Lopez in the downloadable content for Grand Theft Auto IV, The Ballad of Gay Tony. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Get to the Algonquin Bridge *Get in position above the tracks *Wait for the train and jump onboard *Fight your way along the train and disconnect the front carriage '100% Objectives' Complete the mission in 4:20 Take less than 50% damage Duck under the Annihilator flying above Dillon Street. Destroy 10 Police helicopters, and Annihilators destroyed while on the subway cart. Enemies *LCPD *NOOSE Walkthrough Yusuf wants to send a subway car to the Gulf as decor for his new property (A Underwater Submarine Train from the LTA, going through a delicate Coral Reef in the Gulf). Drive Yusuf to the Broker end of the Algonquin Bridge. The first objective is to jump on a train from the nearest overpass. Luis will then make his way up to the front car of the train as the police are trying to shoot him from helicopters. Once Luis has disconnected the first car from the rest of the train, Yusuf appears and raises it using the Skyhook helicopter. Note that this mission is scripted to a specific point - even if Luis makes it to the front car relatively quickly, Yusuf will not appear until the train has passed Huntington Street Upper Station. As such, it's best not to rush through this at the expense of health, as Luis will always have a hard fight on his hands, especially with the Annihilators as NOOSE uses its mounted guns. Take time to drop the choppers and use the breaks in waves to advance. After a while, Luis detaches the train car, allowing Yusuf to steal it with a Skylift. Lowering Luis down to the baseball diamond in Meadows Park, Yusuf departs, giving his thanks over the loudspeaker. Video Walkthrough Trivia *After Yusuf exclaims that "People will write a Bible about this in the future!", in the top left of the screen, a metal bar will whack a worker off a ledge and you can hear him screaming. *After the mission is over, a Super Diamond can be found outside of the park, but obtaining it requires fast moving. *This mission is present during many of the trailers for TBOGT. *If you get up while lying down under the Annihilator, Luis will immediately die. *This is the only point in the GTA IV era that allows the player to stand on a moving subway. If you try to get on the train in normal free roam mode, you will fall off and most likely die. *The mission strikes a resemblance to the subway car lift in the movie Swordfish. *The way Luis advances along the train and reaches the front car is rather similar to the train robbery early on in the 1969 film Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid. *This is the mission with the highest reward in TBOGT. *The Annihilator which needs to be ducked under is indestructible; it is possible to break the glass, or even make it catch fire, but it will not explode and continue to hover above the train, likely for the scripted cinematic view of Luis ducking under it. *The subway trains have a unique horn during this mission, which can also be heard on GTA IV's No Way on the Subway. *This is the only mission to feature an 6 car subway train, however, if you fail the mission, the subway trains will be spilted into normal threes. *If you fail the mission and play it again, Yusuf will say that he wishes a Subway Train since he was a kid and played with Gold train toys. He also calls Gay Tony "Gayer Tony". Gallery The Great Destroyer.jpg|Luis advancing on the traintop. FTMWHE pic.jpg|Luis being chased by police helicopters. Rescue Efforts.jpg|A Police Maverick follows Luis. A Day in the Life.jpg|Luis holds onto the car as Yusuf latches onto it. For the Man Who has Everything.JPG|Luis on the train being followed by two Police Mavericks. For the Man Who has Everything 2.JPG|Luis ducks as an Annihilator flies over him. de:For the Man who has Everything es:For the Man Who Has Everything Category:Missions in The Ballad of Gay Tony